


and the voice with which he sang left him in disbelief

by heynineteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/heynineteen
Summary: where jeonghan's attention is captured by a lee seokmin who sticks out like a sore thumb at the party and has a voice like heaven
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK & Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	and the voice with which he sang left him in disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first seokhan fic! i've recently gotten into seventeen and i love the friendship/relationship between jeonghan and DK (both of them are my biases btw! DK being my ult) and i was appalled at the lack of fics for this pairing. i dont get why it isnt more popular so i decided to try my hand at writing a seokhan fic :--(
> 
> also, just wanted to put the disclaimer that the jeonghan and seokmin/DK in my fic aren't the people they are in real life, and that it would be incredibly rude for fans to push their ship onto them. i mean, i get it if you like their dynamics and all but it should never cross the line into prying and being disrespectful. so yeah, i guess just a little something to remember that even though i used their names and how i perceived them to be for this story, this work is still just fiction. ok yeah just wanted to put this disclaimer lest people use fics like this to fuel their shipping agenda and push it onto either of them.
> 
> also this was inspired by the MV for english girls by the maine where it's all blue and looks like some kind of basement party. and the title was also kind of referenced from the song! hehe
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy it!

The basement had been transformed overnight. Where the other night he, Seungcheol, and Joshua had been lazing around on the couch, playing Mario Kart (and him attempting to cheat, of course, because what game would it be if Yoon Jeonghan didn’t try his hand at cheating), the spacious room looked like an entirely different world now. Gone were the warm lights and the homely ambience; in its place were cheap spotlights bought from the store down by the corner and large cloths tacked onto the walls. There was little light except for the ones close to the makeshift stage, and the lack of light and navy cloths on walls shrouded the room in a deep blue.

Jeonghan stood with his back to the wall, off to the side of the stage. It was a strategic spot – the table filled with snacks and drinks were just right next to him, he could see whoever entered and left the room from his vantage point, and it offered a good view of the performers without drawing attention to himself. He took a sip of his drink, relishing the warmth pooling in his stomach.

“Aren’t you going to head out for a smoke?”

Joshua, Jeonghan’s best friend since middle school, materialized beside him. “You haven’t been outside since you arrived.”

Jeonghan shrugged. “Didn’t feel like it today.”

He could hear, rather than see, Joshua’s eyes light up. “Does that mean you’re finally getting rid of cigarettes for good?”

Jeonghan tried to stifle a chuckle at the hope and excitement in Shua’s voice. Joshua had always been against Jeonghan’s smoking habits, but he was never too pushy about it, which Jeonghan appreciated greatly. He honestly didn’t know how his friend could still manage to remain hopeful about Jeonghan’s destructive habit, and at times Joshua’s optimism amused him (such as now), but he’s never verbalized this – Shua was too kind, and Jeonghan knew that all of Joshua’s actions stemmed from his concern for him, which he was infinitely grateful for.

He settled for a vague answer – a shrug. Joshua shook his head slightly, muttering something under his breath which Jeonghan ignored. Instead, he took the moment to gaze at the people in the room when someone caught his gaze.

“What’s Lee Seokmin doing here?” he asked Joshua, surprised by the guy’s presence.

Joshua followed his gaze. “Ah, I think Seungkwan invited him. Why?”

Jeonghan thought for a moment. “He looks so out of place at a party like this,” he commented, and even Joshua, one of the kindest persons Jeonghan knew, one who wouldn’t say anything remotely bad about another person, couldn’t find it in himself to disagree. There really was some truth to Jeonghan’s words.

Lee Seokmin was one of the popular guys in school, if not THE most popular guy. He was tall and even Jeonghan had to admit that Seokmin was a dashing, objectively attractive man. His sharp features and tall and muscular built always turned heads’ but more than his looks was who he was as a person. He may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was pretty good at a plethora of sports (with football being his expertise), and could charm the socks off of anyone. Jeonghan had also heard that Lee Seokmin was extremely kind and compassionate – the type to take home and care for stray animals he comes across. All this combined meant that Lee Seokmin was a name everyone knew and one that both guys and girls fawned over.

Despite these, however, Jeonghan couldn’t help but hesitate at Seokmin’s presence at the party. The party wasn’t one usually attended by school jocks or the popular kids. It was more of an underground party, where aspiring musicians and people into the indie music scene came to hang out (as pretentious as that sounded), and Lee Seokmin stuck out like a sore thumb, especially in his chosen outfit. Most of the people at the party were the type to wear all black outfits (Yoon Jeonghan included), and were usually armed with either an instrument, a film camera, or a cigarette – all of which Lee Seokmin lacked. Instead, he was dressed in an oversized polo shirt with green splashes, shorts the same shade of green as the splatters on his top, and a matching green and white headband that finished off the whole look. It seemed that he also had a permanent smile etched onto his face, showing off his pearly whites – _yup, definitely sticking out like a sore thumb,_ Jeonghan thought, as he examined everyone else’s neutral expressions or little smiles.

“I mean, it’s not like he isn’t welcome here,” Jeonghan clarified. “It’s more that…this doesn’t seem like his kind of scene, you know?”

Joshua nodded. “Yeah, I get you.”

An unpleasant screech interrupted their conversation, and the boys, along with everyone else in the room, looked up to see Seungkwan in all his red-haired glory onstage, microphone in his hands. “Sorry, sorry,” Seungkwan apologized. His eyes scanned the room before landing on someone by the corner. “Seokmin! Come here,” he gestured wildly. Jeonghan tilted his head in curiosity, eyes following the Seokmin, who seemed to be embarrassed by the attention. _Huh, interesting._

Jeonghan’s eyes widened even more as Seokmin sat down beside Seungkwan, a guitar in his hands. “We’re doing a cover of one of our favorite songs, we hope you enjoy it,” Seungkwan announced, to which people clapped politely, with a few hoots and cheers, no doubt from Vernon and his group of friends, who had come tonight to support Seungkwan.

Seungkwan and Seokmin glanced at each other, counting silently, before beginning to sing.

Jeonghan found himself staring, his jaw slack. He’d always known Seungkwan had a great voice, and he’d told Seungkwan on more than one occasion that his voice was one of the best he’s ever heard, if not the very best.

Seokmin’s voice, however, threatened to usurp Seungkwan’s position as Jeonghan’s favorite voice. In fact, if Jeonghan were to be truly honest with himself, Seokmin had already shot to the top of his favorite voices list with the first notes he sang. There was just something about his voice that drew you in, like a moth to a flame, and despite the dark interiors, Jeonghan could feel warmth spread across his body at the sound of Seokmin’s singing. He closed his eyes to immerse himself further in the song – if heaven were a sound, Jeonghan was certain it would sound like this.

He opened his eyes to gaze at the two, and the corner of his mouth tilted up unknowingly at the sight of Seokmin singing and playing the guitar and smiling brightly – as if he truly enjoyed being on stage. His smile was so radiant and bright, and his eyes also smiled, the corners crinkling, and anyone could see that in the moment, he truly was happy. Jeonghan found himself staring at Seokmin, even after they’d finished and stepped off the stage. He was too busy gazing at Seokmin to notice Joshua looking at him curiously, a smirk on his face. It took the clearing of his throat for Jeonghan to turn his attention once more to Joshua.

“Looks like someone enjoyed that performance more than usual,” Joshua teased.

Jeonghan playfully slugged him in the arm. “Whatever, Shua.”

“So you’re not denying it, then?” Joshua’s smirk morphed into a full, shit-eating grin.

“You can’t help but be interested,” Jeonghan defended himself. “At how one of the most popular jocks in school happens to also be great in singing.”

Joshua nodded, a grin still on his face. “Yeah, I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting him to be that good a singer. In fact, I think he could do it for a living.”

Jeonghan hummed and thought for a moment. “Yeah, but I think he’d shine best as a musical actor kind of singer than the usual route of being an artist. There’s something about his voice that sounds like it was made for musicals.”

Joshua’s reply was cut off as a voice called out to them. “Jeonghan-hyung! Shua-hyung! I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine.”

They looked up to see a flushed, excited Seungkwan making his way towards them, dragging Seokmin behind him. Seungkwan’s black top, denim jeans, and combat boots contrasted greatly with Seokmin’s outfit, but leave it to Seungkwan to befriend someone who looked like his absolute opposite – it was his talent, being able to befriend anyone, even those who seemed like they came from a different world.

“Hyungs! I wanted you to meet my good friend, Lee Seokmin. He goes to the same school as ours,” Seungkwan explained, gesturing as he did so. “Seokmin, meet Jeonghan-hyung and Joshua-hyung, they’re two of my closest friends.”

Jeonghan shifted his gaze to stare into Seokmin’s eyes. He held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Jeonghan,” he introduced himself, waiting for Seokmin to take his hand.

Seokmin smiled and beamed at him, and Jeonghan found himself unprepared for its full force. He’d heard about Seokmin’s smile and how it was one of the best things about him, and he’d even seen it earlier this evening. But seeing him smile, however, didn’t prepare Jeonghan in any way for the butterflies in his stomach when Seokmin’s dazzling smile was aimed at him. Jeonghan felt his traitorous heart beat a bit faster as Seokmin grasped his hand and shook it.

“Hi, I’m Lee Seokmin,” he said, his cheeks turning pink.

And it was in that moment that Jeonghan knew he was a goner.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written quickly (less than 2-3 hours i guess) because i just needed to get some feels out of my system haha. would love to know what you thought of it and any comments/tips you have. thank you for reading!


End file.
